Letters From Heaven
by Nikkita Edwards
Summary: Everyday, she came home, poured some tea and sat in the silence before she went to sleep to surrender to her nightmares. One afternoon after a coincidental meeting with Naruto, everything changes and she finds an unmarked envelope sitting on her kitchen table where she drinks tea every morning and afternoon. When had she put that there?


Hello again everyone :D So this has to be the saddest story I've written. Or maybe its just me cuz Neji is like my second husband :'(( But anyway it was a very cute idea I picked up somewhere on the internet sooo here we go hope you like it.

* * *

She could feel her heart beating with every fiber of her being. Time seemed to slow as each footstep he took, took him further from her. His name could barely slip off her tongue in a whisper before it was too late. He stood slumped on the body of another man several wooden projectiles jutting from his back. Blood erupted from his mouth with a shallow cough.

"N..Neji…" She whispered again almost in disbelief. He'd been through worse right? He wouldn't die like this. She just had to get him to the medics. They'd save him. Her body stood frozen.

'You need to get him to the medic!' Her mind screamed but her body stood frozen in place. He sunk to his knees after words she didn't hear reached the man he was speaking to. His body hit the ground, lifeless.

"N-No…" Her whispers turned to soft cries. His white eyes closed slowly, her figure the last thing in its sight. Her body shook. Why couldn't she move? She watched the mark upon his forehead fade slowly sealing his body's secrets forever.

The war raged on as she stood frozen. She made her way through the chaos to his still slightly warm body. Why wasn't he waking?

Her hot tear dribbled down her cheek landing on his and she called his name one last time.

"Neji…"

Her eyes shot open and darted about in the darkness.

Just another dream.

She brought her hands to her face to sob quietly. It was only a nightmare, a nightmare that haunted her every night. She pulled herself from her bed clutching at her arms in anguish. Two months ago marked the eventual end of the Fourth Shinobi war. The war itself had spanned an entire month.

After Neji had hit the ground and Naruto rushed off to defeat Tobi, she had rushed over to Neji only to find his eyes cold and empty, his curse mark gone, and his body's warmth slowly fading. She'd fought off every clone and reincarnation and anything in her sight and kept Neji's body preserved until Tobi had finally been defeated. Thousands of bodies littered the floor as everyone battles. Bodies were stepped on, blown away, mutilated, and mistreated as the war continued. But not Neji's. She cradled the now cold body as the chaos died down.

After the war the five Kage's had come to agree that bodies were to be cremated and the ashes sealed into Kohaku no Jōhei so that, even if retrieved could not be differentiated as one from another's. From then on graves were opened, bodies and remains were destroyed and sealed. The villagers grieved for a long time over the emptied graves that were left in place for honoring and mourning of KIA Shinobi.

Every day she had, every chance she was spared she visited his grave. They'd given her his headband and hair tie. He wouldn't need them anymore.

She shook the melancholic thoughts from her mind forcing herself to her bath room to cleanse the sweat and tears away.

She moved to her dresser finding the two said objects lying before her. She didn't wear her signature buns anymore. She wore one messy ponytail in back of her head and held it in place with his tie. She strapped on his headband and moved to the kitchen.

Pouring herself some tea she looked out onto the village, on the outskirts of which she now lived, leaning quietly against the window.

The village had returned to its peaceful days. The weather, as if sensing their despair, had remained beautiful not furthering the distress by blackening the skies.

Finishing off her tea she moved to dress herself in her usual ninja gear to go about her days. She gathered her things, locked the closed door and walked off into the village.

The population had been greatly reduced and the once packed streets of Konoha were rather empty in comparison. She imagined a lot of the other Shinobi villages were experiencing something very similar. She watched several of the Konoha 12 carrying on their days as they would. Naruto jogged by chasing after Sakura, Ino working in the flower shop, Choji and Shikamaru walking passively.

It was one of the most beautiful days she'd seen, it seemed empty, but beautiful. She made her way slowly to where her team always used to practice. She sat, choosing not to participate today, she had felt particularly tormented when she woke.

Gai and Lee excitedly exchanged blows, and continued their insane training regiments. They never forced her to join, never bothered her when she watched, and never pried into her condition after everything had ended.

No one really knew how she was doing, but no one asked as it was a pretty simple deduction.

The day passed by relatively slowly as evening crept upon them.

"Yosh! My youthful students! You are dismissed for today!" Gai bellowed and TenTen stood again to make her way back to her lonesome house on the edge of the village beside the forest.

Her feet dragged slightly as she walked looking straight ahead. The villagers all hustled home to meet their families or rushed off for night fun with friends. Her hands tightened to fists. She'd always been alone, it didn't make so much of a difference, but the solitude now extended to her team, and that would take some adapting.

She passed through a park where she could hear a lonely swing squeak into the drawing night. She stood listening hesitantly, something urged her to find the source. She walked over to it to find Naruto swinging just slightly by himself.

Despite her reluctance she'd ended up sitting beside him pushing herself back and forth just slightly with her feet.

"Being alone really sucks doesn't it." She whispered. Naruto looked over to her. He was silent for a while but began to speak.

"Only if you are truly alone." He responded. She gazed at him and he shot her his infamous smile. "You can't truly be alone in our village, Sakura and I, Lee, Gai, even Hinata, we are all here for you TenTen, just like you and everyone else has been there for me when I was alone." He said again.

Tears welled in her eyes as he said nothing more.

"Its…..I miss him…" She offered saying nothing more. He could hear her quiet sniffles noting that no tears fell from her eyes, as she tried in vain to remain strong. He sat quietly beside her as she sniffled and rubbed harshly at her eyes.

"Time heals all wounds." He said standing and helping her off the swing. He gave her one last lonely smile before he began to walk away.

"Come find us if the loneliness is ever too much for you. Everyone can meet up at the bathhouse, or Ichiraku's like old times." He said over his shoulder before he disappeared from her sight. She smiled a bit wiping at her eyes a final time and making her way through the park.

Despite the many miles it always felt like, her home was just right before her. Each step seemed slower than the last, each blow of the wind sounded like pure sorrow, the forest was eerily quiet.

Her home was not much further but it seemed so far. Finally her door shut behind her and she was home. She moved to her table to pour another cup of tea when something white caught her attention. She sat at her table in front of the small white envelope and stared at it in question.

When had she put it there? Why? She glanced around her home before taking the letter and tearing the top open to review its contents. Her eyes widened as she read.

_TenTen,_

_Quite some time has passed since we last communicated, or rather since I could communicate with you, however I greatly appreciate this opportunity. I hope you do not mind my constant imposing. _

She chuckled.

_It has been quite lonesome, the separation from you, our team, and the others, but I am truly free now. I bare no cursed seal, no pre-defined fate. _

She smiled letting the image of his face and the sound of his voice take over.

_I hope you have not sealed your cage by your own hand TenTen, Gai, Lee, Naruto, Sakura,Hinata Everyone, they are the key to your cage. It has been open, you only have to venture outside. Your meeting with Naruto was no coincidence. I coaxed your body into moving towards him. Your solitude is unnecessary and he is the can convince you of such as he did with myself. I will be with you. Always._

_Neji._

The letter crumpled in her hands and tears dropped smearing the words on the paper but her tears trickled over the first genuinely content smile she'd had in quite a while. She continued her happy sobs well into the night until she fell asleep.

* * *

TenTen's eyes shot open in surprise. It was morning. Birds were outside chirping and the sun trickled brightly into her room. She sat up looking around in surprise. Her nightmares, they had not troubled her. She had a dreamless and quite fulfilling slumber through the night. She got ready, her hair in place, headband on, tea finished and she scrambled through the door to find Gai and Lee.

She burst into the clearing nearly sending the green and Blue beasts into cardiac arrest. They greeted her loudly and she smiled back.

"My TenTen you are in the brightest of spirits today! Will you be joining our training!?" Lee asked excitedly. She thought about it and nodded slowly.

"I haven't joined in for a while, so why not." She said offering another smile. The two immediately latched onto one another dramatic tears leaking down their faces.

She chuckled moving forward to follow the two. The day that followed was bright, time moved by quickly and peacefully.

It was amazing what a letter and a little time with friends can do. She laughed giving herself a stretch while making the last few steps to her home. Hearing from him, about his new found freedom was almost music to her ears. She entered the empty house, greeting the emptiness warmly.

"I'm Home." She offered and was given no response. Somehow the silence brought a smile to her face as she made her way inside for nourishment. He eyes once again shot to a white, unmarked envelope on the table. She rushed to sit beside it, pulling the message out eagerly.

"Good Afternoon TenTen" She read out.

_I'm relieved to see your smile has returned. I was told communication attempts often ended badly. You did well against Gai sensei and Lee today, It is good to see you training diligently again. It is strange even as you pass on, you still slumber. I borrowed your futon when you dozed off last night, I hope you do not mind. I will continue to watch over you and write to you, however, do not let anyone know of my presence. _

_Neji._

She sighed holding the letter close to her body.

"As if I need to tell anyone. You were all I needed." She whispered to the letter. She folded the note back up and replaced it in its envelope. She got up went to her bedroom laying the letter on top the first and returned to pour herself some tea.

"I…We really miss you Neji. I hope they are treating you well up there. I did do pretty well today especially considering how out of it I've been acting. Thanks for bringing me back." She spoke into the emptiness as she sat down. She felt a cold breeze beside her and turned to find the empty chair beside her.

Perhaps he had sat down?

She continued to speak to the chair, if he hadn't sat, maybe he would, if he could.

"Did you know your cousin is finally making a move on that silly Naruto? She pulled him by the collar the other day after he practically proposed to Sakura and slapped him across the face!" She said giggling remembering when Naruto and the others had gotten together to cheer every one up after the war had ended.

"He's such a dummy. She yelled 'Baka!' and ran out crying. I felt so bad for her. But Sakura beat him up real good before we went and found Hinata. We convinced her to 'remind' Naruto about what she told him when Pain invaded. It took a little while but he's started paying her a little more attention." She said laughing. She sat smiling in the emptiness of her house.

"Oh goodness, speaking of Sakura and Naruto, the last member of team seven has finally returned. Sasuke announced that he was returning to Konoha and even had the gall to say he'd be the next Hokage! Isn't he something?" She said laughing a little harder.

"Guess I should head in soon, my tea is all gone. I wish I could offer you some tea, but I'd probably pass right through your hand." She said laughing one last time.

"Well goodnight, if you were listening, well, thank you, for listening, writing, and smacking sense into me. I've really missed you." She said smiling into the center of the empty room before she turned the lights out, made her way to her bedroom, climbed in her bed and tried her best to fall asleep.

* * *

For months she continued to receive letters from 'Neji' she continued speaking about random events and idle chit chat as she drank her afternoon tea, or finished up a meal. She'd often end up giggling to herself while telling the absent Neji a story about someone from the Konoha 12. Each afternoon when she arrived home, Neji's letter would wait full of his responses to what she'd said the night before, what he'd seen when he was hanging around, and sometimes even jokes.

As the time passed, TenTen's smiles were vibrant and lively again, her attitude nearly outshone the beasts of Konoha leading them to challenge her to various bizarre things to regain their pride, which she gladly accepted.

She accepted more invitations from Naruto and the others to go for ramen, or hit the bathhouse. After a while it was almost like she could see Neji again and she began to skip or jog home in anticipation. The forests didn't feel so dull or lifeless anymore, the weather seemed brighter, everything was just overwhelmingly beautiful in her eyes.

Nine months had gone by since TenTen had received her first letter from Neji. He'd become an abnormal yet normal part of her daily routine. March was approaching fast, she'd already gotten through the spring of the war, the following summer, autumn, and even winter with Neji. Spring was approaching again and she came home the same way as usual pouring herself some tea and sitting down to read Neji's letter. She put her tea down on the table and opened it to read what he'd sent her.

_It will soon be spring the season in which I became free. I pray you do not get swamped with missions at that time. It's getting pretty chilly, although I cannot actually experience weather any longer I am still capable of recognizing seasons and temperature changes. I hope to see you again soon. Just once would suffice, I never quite got the chance to tell you everything I needed to say._

_Neji._

_She sat peering at the note._

"Well why don't you tell me in your letters? It isn't like we have much choice, can't kill myself, nor see you. Just put it in your next letter. My birthday is in spring. Do you remember? It's in march! I can't wait. I hope to spoil myself and get a few new weapons from Iō and Shōseki! Jidanda was pretty amazing, maybe he's finished fixing it up!" She cried in excitement.

The night went on and she bid Neji a good night and went to bed.

* * *

She sat quietly for a moment looking at the empty table. It was the first time since he started that he didn't give her a letter.

"W-Well that's ok, I guess heaven can run out of paper too! And magical paper that can be mailed out from heaven to here must be more expensive somehow." She said chuckling to herself. Somehow the room didn't feel the same. She felt alone again. There was no breeze, no happy feeling, there was just her, and her tea.

She did not say another word as she sat and finished off her tea. She shut everything off and went to bed hoping the next day a little white envelope would be waiting for her.

Two weeks had gone by without a letter from Neji. Perhaps now that she was doing better he'd moved on? She shook the thought from her head.

"Well it's ok, I mean It's not like he could hover around me forever." She said sadly continuing her old daily routine.

She went to the training grounds the same way she always had trained with Gai and Lee, even Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were around to spar with, she bought some groceries and some tea leaves, and she returned home.

Eventually she accepted Neji's departure and stopped speaking when she was alone at home. She only drank, ate, and went to bed. Two more weeks passed and TenTen was again at her table drinking tea. She'd spent the day quite enjoyably with her fellow Shinobi and with the weapons maker she'd visited with Neji.

A short knock came from the door and she looked over waiting for another knock to confirm their presence. She stood after the second knock taking her tea with her to the door.

"Yes?" She asked opening the door, she sensed no malicious intent from behind the door, so she didn't see the harm in answering.

"Happy Birthday TenTen." The man at the door said. Her hands shook and her glass slid from her fingers hitting the ground and breaking into pieces.

"N….Neji…" She whispered out in disbelief. He chuckled.

"Yes TenTen?" He responded waiting for her to accept his physical presence.

"How did you..? Why are you…?" She stumbled out. She pushed her hand out to touch him and her palm laid gently against the cold flesh of his arm.

"Your warm." He said.

"Your cold." She replied sadly.

"Share your warmth with me then." He responded finally. She chuckled slightly and her eyes welled with tears. She jumped into him hugging his chilled flesh tightly.

"Neji, what is going on?" She asked tears of happiness leaking down her cheeks.

"I finished my task and finally convinced them to let me return." He said. She looked up from her place on his chest.

"They?" She asked. He pulled her closer his cold lips pushing against hers in a quick peck.

"I'm sorry TenTen. I won't be able to send you letters any longer. Or listen to your afternoon talks, or watch over you as you go on. I won't be with you spiritually any longer. I have offered my soul to reincarnation. I have surrendered my place in heaven for a chance to return to you for just one day. When I leave, my body will be ash, and my soul will return to heaven to be placed in an infant body, my memories, loved ones, my abilities, weaknesses, personality, it will all be gone." He said hugging her back.

Her head shot up and she pushed away from him slightly. Her tears leaking faster now.

"What!?" She cried out. "No! No, Neji why!?" She begged him, curling her hands into his shirt. He pushed her gently inside of her house following and shutting the door behind him.

"Why would you give up everything we had," She yelled out, "Everything you had, your freedom and happiness, for one lousy day as a half living being!?" She begged him. Crying harder into his shirt.

"Because, I had something to tell you. Writing it would be meaningless. I had to come find you, hold you myself, be able to wipe away the tears you've been shedding for so long alone." He said wiping at her tears like he said. "To tell you how long I've loved you, and how even in my exile from existence, how I will continue to love you, in this life, and the next." He told her hugging her tighter.

She stood frozen in his embrace, his silk words dancing in and out of her ears again and again. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, she could only listen, each time her face blushing deeper in delight.

"Love….me?" She whispered out. He nodded lifting her face to look at his own.

"I Love You TenTen." He said again for her confirmation. He pulled her face to his kissing her again, deeper, and filled with the love he'd held for ages. He pulled away gazing into her glazed over eyes as she sobbed softly.

"Each time you opened a letter from me, my soul would lighten, my regrets seemed so insignificant at the sight of your smile and I knew it would never be enough only speaking to you through letters. For the year I have spent watching over you, I have wanted to feel this silk you call skin." He said running his fingers down her arms softly felling her tense beneath them. He led her backwards continuing to tease the bits of revealed flesh she had.

"I wanted so much to kiss you," He said kissing her again, "Touch you, and make you mine." He said sliding her shirt up to feel her hot skin better. He tore the bandages blocking him from feeling her completely.

"I love you TenTen." He said again. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she fell onto her bed he'd led them to. He slid her shirt above her head, nipping impatiently at her skin as it slid upwards.

"I love you." He said yet again. Fondling at her now revealed breasts already torn from their bandages. Each nipple was taken into his strangely warm mouth, his tongue orbiting the sensitive nubs. He pulled her leg around his him pushing into her letting her feel him, his desire for her.

"Neji…." She whispered. Her face flushed, lips parted slightly and fingers tangled in his hair, she cried his name. He undressed them both. He continued to tease her licking, biting sucking at every square inch of her body , like his last meal.

"Neji!" She called out again. She edged him on with her cries begging him to hurry before he was taken from her again. He thrust inside of her allowing her time to adapt to his size, slowly pumping in and out when she squirmed beneath him in confirmation. They called their names out in sweet ecstasy begging for the night not to end. Neji continued to confess his undying love, all the while TenTen's tears never ceased falling. She clutched at his cold skin meeting his every thrust before each body tightened up the cries became inaudible and their climax washed across them like pleasant waves of pleasure.

She fell into his arms.

"I love you TenTen." He whispered the final time. "I pray that tonight I have said I love you enough to make up for everyday in which I could not say so. I pray that as the days go on and you meet a man to whom you will be wed, you continue to remember that I love you."

"I love you too Neji." She whispered back stuttering out between distraught sobs.

"Smile for me, for my last moments with you need be the happiest before fate takes me away. She will bring us together again someday." Neji whispered to her. She shut her eyes falling asleep in his arms for the first, and final time.

* * *

TIME SKIP

Today TenTen turned 22. It had been three years since that night she'd had with Neji. She'd woken that morning and her bed was empty. She was warm and beside her bed was a letter like the others Neji had left.

She grabbed it quickly and opened it up.

It had said the same thing he'd whispered in her ears multiple times that night, the same thing he'd told her at the door that afternoon, the same thing he'd said before she had fallen asleep, hearing his voice for the last time.

_TenTen_

_I love You._

_Neji._

She thought back on how she'd cried the entire day not leaving the house once. She made sure not one drop of her tears hit the note as she cried. It was the first time she'd cried so sincerely. Tearing up at the memory, she shook the thought from her mind. She left the house deciding to skip that morning's tea and heat to Hinata's for some coffee.

"TenTen welcome!" Hinata greeted happily. Naruto fumbled over to the door yawning.

"Hey TenTen." He said with a tired grin. She smiled at the two newly weds and walked inside.

"Happy birthday TenTen. Before everyone gets here and starts celebrating, I wanted to introduce you to someone." She said blushing happily. She rushed into the other room and came back holding something in her arms. It moved slightly and TenTen jumped.

Hinata sat gently beside her moving the sheets covering the bundle slightly.

"TenTen I'd like you to meet my nephew, Neji. We named him after Neji-niisan because he looks just like him when he was a baby. My uncle Tokuma let me bring him for a while. Would you like to hold him?" She asked her.

TenTen nodded taking the baby gently in her arms and watching it sleep quietly. Its eyes squeezed tight and blinked open staring up at TenTen who panicked slightly hoping it wouldn't cry. Instead it only stared at her.

"Hello Neji-kun. My name is TenTen" She cooed. The child blinked and gave TenTen a wide grin and small giggle holding onto her finger tightly.

"I think he likes you TenTen." Hinata said. TenTen smiled a tear dribbling down her cheek. She sniffled and gave Hinata a big grin.

"Yea, I like him too. Let your uncle know I'm more than happy to baby sit if Neji gets lonely." She said jokingly. The two women laughed and Neji joined in drawing cooes and kisses from the two older girls.

* * *

Ok so this is my story it is indeed a one shot. A very sad one. It isn't the best yet. But its six in the morning and i havent gone to bed yet so yea XD I hope you enjoyed it, i will be editing it when i have my brain on 'work' and it is actually doing so i just wanted to at least get it mostly out of the way because i have a liscence test on tuesday and school starts monday and i start work soon so its gonna be hella crazy! So lemme know what you thought any suggestions on how to improve any mistakes i missed and all that good stuff thanks bai!


End file.
